Señor Sol
by Hiyori Arakawa
Summary: Winry se forzó a no hacerse preguntas, porque Edward iba y venía e iba de vuelta y Winry era como el Señor Sol, siempre estaba allí, esperando y sintiendo con todo su corazón. —Tú eres como las estrellas... Eres inalcanzable para mí. / One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, sin embargo, esta historia es de mi total autoría y la escribo sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **Aclaraciones: ligero OoC.**

* * *

 **Señor Sol**

 **.**

— **Capítulo único—**

 **ed &win**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Winry camina todas las mañanas hasta la parada de autobuses.

Así llueva, nieve, truene, o el viento amenace con llevarle a la otra punta de la ciudad; Winry camina.

Con los libros de matemáticas debajo del brazo y la mochila azul eléctrico colgando del hombro, recorre el mismo camino todos los días. Sale de su casa temprano, con el desayuno a medio comer porque otra vez se ha quedado dormida, cruza por el parque para ver el rocío en las hojas de las plantas; cuando sale del vecindario, le da un emparedado que ha hurtado de la cocina al mismo perro oloroso y sin una oreja que la espera en la esquina. Trota un tramo porque le ha parecido ver que está atrasada veinte minutos en la hora de su teléfono móvil, pero suspira aliviada al percatarse de que simplemente se ha confundido, otra vez. Camina por la calle solitaria, y los autos sólo pasan y pasan y pasan a su lado. Llega a la parada y medio-se-esconde debajo del descuidado techito que hay para resguardarse de los rayos del sol, se sienta en el banco y se coloca los auriculares mientras ve a lo lejos cómo de a poco el cielo se va haciendo cada vez más celeste y el sol asciende a reclamar lo que es suyo; Winry se pregunta si alguna vez el sol se aburrirá de hacer todos los días lo mismo.

Sin embargo se da cuenta de que ella es igual al sol, y que así como él se esconde cuando el cielo oscurece y vuelve a asomar cuando el celeste inunda y las nubes se vuelven blancas, ella recorre el mismo camino y sonríe a las mismas personas, y hace las mismas cosas todos los días.

Y piensa, apenas por un segundo, si en algún momento todo aquello cambiaría. Pero la idea se esfuma rápidamente de su cabeza porque es demasiado irreal y ella no es la protagonista de una novela romántica.

Es Martes, y Winry se ha colocado la capucha de su enorme sudadera negra porque hace un poco de frío y el viento le despeina la cola de caballo, está sentada en el banco, esperando y esperando (¿el autobús se ha retrasado?) y está totalmente sola en la parada. Cruza las piernas envueltas en sus jeans con diseño escocés y desliza los dedos por las teclas del móvil distraídamente.

Se ha olvidado los auriculares, así que no le queda más que pretender que escribe algún texto a algún amigo inventado para pasar el rato.

Cierra los ojos por un segundo y casi se duerme, pero lleva la muñeca a restregarse los ojos y se golpea internamente porque probablemente se ha corrido el delineador negro. "Bien hecho, Winry", y abre su mochila y revuelve sus carpetas y cuadernos hasta encontrar un pequeño espejito que tiene ahí por si las dudas. Se mira en él y se dedica a borrar la mancha negra, está tan concentrada que no se da cuenta que el autobús ha llegado.

Winry se levanta distraídamente y por instinto, está ocupada guardando el espejo y es cuando alza la vista y se percata de que está a punto de chocarse con un muchacho (de ojos dorados y oh, por todos los cielos) que ha bajado del autobús igual de distraído que ella.

Por un segundo Winry se pierde totalmente en su mirada, no hay cielo, no hay autobús, no hay parada, no hay suelo, no hay sonido, no hay nada salvo ése dorado que resplandece como mil estrellas, y entonces él sonríe de costado y a Winry está por darle un paro cardíaco.

Sin embargo, el choque nunca llega porque él ha sido ágil y la ha apartado con un rápido movimiento. Winry pestañea un par de veces y sube la escalerilla al autobús, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y de entender si lo que sucedió fue real o no. Voltea y lo ve caminando, yéndose por la calle solitaria y su vista se pierde en ésa sudadera roja y sus jeans caídos y desgastados, y en su forma de caminar y cómo su cabello rubio está recogido en una trenza. Y tan embobada está que el conductor tiene que gritarle "¡Señorita!" para que Winry se espabile y termine de subir al autobús.

Pide disculpas y camina un tanto atontada hasta llegar a los últimos asientos, dónde por poco y se lanza al que está del lado de la ventanilla y espía para ver si está allí. Se desilusiona un poco al notar que la calle gris está gris y que no hay nadie allí, y se sienta como se debe mientras se pregunta si alguna vez volvería a ver ésos ojos tan dorados que la hipnotizaron durante un segundo.

* * *

¿O habrá sido por más tiempo?

Lan Fan observa a Winry con tanta concentración que parece que está queriendo leerle los pensamientos, tiene la cara apoyada en la mano y sus ojos negros tienen un inusual brillo de curiosidad. Ling, a su lado, devora papas fritas y habla y habla y habla y Lan Fan admira su capacidad para no atragantarse, May Chang, del otro, se pinta las uñas de color verde (¿se pueden hacer ésa clase de cosas en el colegio?).

Winry está sentada en su escritorio totalmente ausente, y las personas pasan junto a ella y van de aquí para allá porque están en el receso y todos andan alterados porque en la próxima hora hay examen de literatura. Tiene los ojos perdidos en ningún lugar y con los dedos juega con su cabello rubio como hace cuando está hundida en su mente.

Lan Fan la mira fijo y finge escuchar lo que parlotea Ling, y es que tiene más ganas de saber qué ha dejado a Winry en ése estado que saber por qué Ling se olvidó la mochila en su casa (¿cómo puedes dejarte la mochila si vas a la escuela?).

Winry se relame los labios y Lan Fan piensa que ya es tiempo de despertarla, así que sin pensarlo dos veces le estira el cabello con sólo un poco de fuerza.

—¡Ay! ¿Qué sucede contigo, Lan?

Lan Fan suelta una discreta carcajada y se acomoda el cabello negro detrás de la oreja.

—Qué sucede contigo, has estado ida toda la mañana.

Y las mejillas de Winry se tiñen de un color rojizo y se encoje levemente, y es que en ningún momento ha podido dejar de pensar en el chico de la mañana.

Para la hora de salida, Winry está tan enojada con los buses que jura jamás volver a subirse a uno, y es que como ha estado ordenando el salón después de dormirse en medio del examen, ha perdido el colectivo. Camina por las calles solitarias y el sol está comenzando a esconderse entre el anaranjado de las nubes, ahora hace calor y Winry camina arrastrando los pies. Se distrae mirando a los pájaros volando junto al viento, los mira atravesar los distintos tonos de naranja y rojo en el cielo y por un momento piensa que le gustaría poder volar. Poder dejarse llevar con la brisa como si fuera una hoja que se desprende en otoño, volar y atravesar las nubes de algodón, y así hasta llegar al sol y poder susurrarle, "Señor Sol, ¿no está cansado de hacer siempre lo mismo?".

(Winry piensa que al Sol se le debe hablar con respeto).

Sus ojos celestes descienden hasta el suelo y vuelve a la realidad, porque definitivamente Winry no es la protagonista de un carajo y la rutina está escrita en su piel. Sólo es una estudiante normal, común y corriente, y no le espera en su futuro una aventura inesperada, por más que piense en ello una y otra vez. Winry cierra los ojos y apura el paso mientras se dice a sí misma que es en vano desear aquello. Llega hasta el parque donde mira el rocío en las hojas por las mañanas y se sienta en una banca junto a la laguna en la que tranquilamente nadan patos. Winry les mira por unos segundos y piensa que hasta la vida de un pato debe ser más emocionante (nunca sabes cuándo te van a matar de un piedrazo).

Deja los codos sobre las piernas y apoya el rostro sobre las palmas de las manos.

—Toma patito, patito —Winry se paraliza de pronto al sentir una voz masculina y voltea poco a poco. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran con la imagen de un chico acuclillado a su lado, tirándoles pedacitos de pan a los patos, no sabe cómo reaccionar.

Le mira mejor (y es que está encapuchado) y es cuando le reconoce como el chico con el que casi choca en el autobús, que su corazón comienza a latir a mil por hora.

—Uh... —Winry titubea y él voltea a verle con los ojos dorados sin ninguna expresión en especial. Se miran por algunos segundos y cuando él sonríe de lado, Winry alza una ceja en señal de duda.

—Los patos son divertidos, ¿no? —el chico encapuchado ríe mostrando los dientes.

(Y ésa voz golpea tan fuerte el corazón de Winry y la desorienta al punto de preguntarse _¿qué es un pato?_ )

De alguna forma Winry se ha enterado que el chico se llama Edward, que va a un instituto masculino, que su hermano menor se llama Alphonse, y que le gusta dar paseos nocturnos.

También sabe ahora que los ojos de Edward son más hermosos si los miras de frente, y brillan más cuando él está feliz. Sabe que su sonrisa es lo más honesto que ha visto en su vida, y le llena de calidez y las manos le tiemblan (¿estará enferma?).

Y _de alguna forma_ , han terminado con Edward empapado y con un pato aferrado a su bota de cuero y con ella misma riendo como jamás lo ha hecho en la vida.

Edward maldice a los patos y espanta al que tiene enganchado en el pie, mira a Winry reír animadamente y sin poder evitarlo, la sonrisa se le contagia.

—Qué tonto —dice Winry y se sostiene el estómago.

—No es gracioso —protesta él y finge enfado.

—Eso te pasa por burlarte de los patos.

—Patos idiotas.

Y _de alguna forma_ , es como si de un segundo a otro, se hubieran convertido en mejores amigos.

* * *

—Ella es Winry Rockbell, una amiga.

Alphonse le mira con los ojos bien abiertos y curiosos y Winry se siente un tanto incómoda. Él es más alto que su hermano mayor y a pesar de que parece más maduro, tiene el rostro redondo y aniñado. Se mantienen las miradas por largos segundos hasta que Alphonse cambia su expresión a una de asombro.

Winry le mira confundida y él retrocede unos pasos hasta chocar con su hermano, le tira de la manga de la sudadera y le susurra al oído.

"Es ella".

Llega a oír y se pregunta,

 _¿Soy qué?_

Sin embargo, Edward parece ahora igual de sorprendido y baja la mirada. Winry quiere saber qué sucede y por qué Edward está ahora tan decaído. Alza la mano temblorosamente, dudando, y antes de poder decir una palabra, Edward susurra:

—Entiendo.

Y ambos se excusan y se van, dejándola sola y con un sabor amargo en la boca.

* * *

A pesar de que Winry le ha pasado su número del móvil a Edward, no le ha mandado ni un sólo mensaje. Entonces está acostada en su cama mirando como loca obsesiva la pantalla que resplandece con un brillo blanco en la oscuridad de la habitación y se pregunta si Edward se ha olvidado de ella. Hace memoria y desde ése día en el que le presentó a Alphonse, ambos dejaron de verse. Winry se muerde la uña pintada de amarillo patito y se quita el esmalte con los dientes distraídamente. Se deja caer en la cama y es cuando golpea el colchón que el móvil comienza a sonar con una canción de _Girls' Generation_ y Winry por poco salta a cogerlo.

Lleva con cierta duda el parlante a su oreja y cuando siente con la yema de los dedos el frío del metal de sus múltiples aretes, un escalofrío se desliza por su cuerpo.

—¿Winry?

Sonríe como tonta a pesar de saber que él sin motivo alguno ha cortado toda comunicación con ella.

—Oh, sí. ¿Ed?

Un corto silencio.

—Ah, ¿estás ocupada? ¿Podemos vernos?

Winry se apresura a asentir y cuando Edward le dice que se dirige al parque donde se vieron aquella (segunda) vez, Winry salta de la cama, se mete dentro de la sudadera con estampado de _Hora de Aventura_ y se va corriendo escaleras abajo. Grita un "Me voy donde May Chang" a su mamá y cierra la puerta de golpe.

Los grillos cantan con su canto agudo y Winry piensa que se está volviendo molesto. La noche está más fría de lo que ella creía y se encoje dentro de la enorme sudadera, la capucha le tapa hasta las cejas y Winry se revuelve en la banca frente a la laguna. Las estrellas brillan distantes y Winry las mira por largos segundos, brillan y por un momento quiere tocarlas.

¿Estarán ellas también cansadas de hacer todas las noches lo mismo?

Al igual que el Señor Sol, que se levanta siempre temprano y saluda al cielo con el mismo resplandor y una sonrisa radiante.

Winry sonríe igual que el sol y es que desde que conoció a Edward, nada ha sido igual. No sabe dónde puede encontrarlo, y él continuamente aparece en su camino. No es como el perro sin una oreja que espera el emparedado o como el rocío siempre adornando las hojas. Camina hacia la parada de autobuses y él puede aparecer o no y saludarla con una sonrisa llena de calidez. En cualquier parte del trayecto, aparece tan de repente como una súbita lluvia, la mira fijo con los ojos tan dorados y sonríe y antes de que Winry se dé cuenta, él se ha ido otra vez. Por eso, le parece tan raro no haberle visto en ésas últimas semanas, desde _lo de Alphonse_ , que siente desde el fondo de su corazón que hay algo que Edward oculta. Se hunde en sus pensamientos como si fueran un océano de ideas e ignora a los grillos, al frío y a las estrellas. Y está allí, sentada con la capucha cubriéndole el cabello rubio y el rostro de niña adolescente, ida y no ida, y de todas formas, Edward le ha reconocido y sin hacer ningún ruido, se ha sentado junto a ella.

La mira por escasos segundos y se llena entero de su imagen. Le mira los ojos celestes perdidos en su mundo y sonríe distraídamente. Y es cuando Edward carraspea, que Winry da un pequeño salto y voltea a verle a los ojos.

—¡Edward! —grita nerviosa—. ¿Hace cuánto... estás ahí?

Edward ríe suavemente, con una mezcla de melancolía y,

(Winry no puede descifrar _qué es_ el otro sentimiento).

—Acabo de llegar.

—Ah, ¿sucedió algo? ¿Por qué querías verme?

—¿No puedo simplemente llamarte para verte? —Edward finge una sonrisa que Winry no se cree ni por medio segundo—. Bien, bien. La cosa es que... Verás...

Winry alza una ceja y la verdad es que ella siempre ha sido medio lenta y si le vas a decir algo, sólo dilo y ya. Mira con curiosidad los ojos dorados de Edward que por alguna razón se encuentran opacos y siente algo oprimirle el corazón, como un mal presentimiento, o así.

Sin embargo es cuando Edward le mira directo a los ojos, la mira y sus labios durazno están casi curvados hacia abajo. La mira y oh, de repente Winry comprende que el otro sentimiento era

 _Culpa_.

Desvía con lentitud la vista y Winry siente dentro suyo que no quiere dejar de mirarle, que quiere verle y comprobar que la calidez volverá a hacer brillar sus ojos. Entonces Edward alza la mano hacia el cielo y Winry no sabe cómo reaccionar. Edward mira las estrellas y frunce el entrecejo con tanta frustración que hasta Winry siente deseos de gritar, sin embargo no lo hace y, curiosa, sigue el camino del brazo de Edward y mira también las estrellas distantes.

No sabe qué sucede, pero ambos miran el cielo nocturno hasta que Edward abre la boca y Winry le mira con las lágrimas en los ojos.

—Tú eres como las estrellas... Eres inalcanzable para mí.

Y luego de aquello, Edward desaparece tan de repente como una súbita lluvia.

* * *

Winry se sienta en la banca y balancea su largas piernas envueltas en sus jeans rotos de niña rebelde y se friega los ojos con cansancio (esta vez no se ha maquillado).

El sol ha comenzado a aparecer entre las nubes que se destiñen desde naranja a su aburrido color blanco normal. Los pájaros cantan en armonía como pequeñas cajas musicales y Winry cierra los ojos con cansancio.

Se ha pasado todas estas noches pensando y pensando el significado de las palabras que Edward le ha dicho pero no puede encontrar una respuesta coherente.

Winry es consciente de que vagamente conoce su nombre, su edad, su manía con usar la capucha de la sudadera sin razón alguna, el hecho de que sus ojos oscilan entre un dorado refulgente cuando se divierte y el resplandor del fuego de una vela cuando sonríe con tranquilidad. Sabe que en la mano derecha lleva un anillo de plata con una inscripción que jamás se ha tomado el tiempo de observar con detenimiento, pero que ciertamente, desde que se dio cuenta de ése detalle, le ha causado curiosidad. Y es que sabe todo esto ya que cuando le ve se llena hasta desbordar de su presencia y le mira y le mira y quiere saber más de él, porque se ha vuelto adicta a lo impredecible de Edward.

Y al final, con total ironía, _eso_ impredecible de Edward, es lo que termina lastimándola y dejándola sin dormir noches y noches.

Se acomoda el gorro de lana negro que lleva puesto y sin darse cuenta, se duerme en la parada de autobuses, con el techito descuidado cubriéndole del sol que asciende y con los pájaros cantándole una canción de cuna.

Cierra los ojos y las pestañas largas le acarician la piel blanca, el bus llega y el conductor le grita "Señorita, señorita" dos, cuatro, seis veces pero Winry se revuelve en la banca y no se despierta. Entonces el conductor suspira, cierra la puerta del bus y se marcha de la parada maldiciendo a Winry por hacerle perder el tiempo.

—Las… estrellas…

Murmura Winry y llora dormida.

* * *

Edward sabe que no está bien lo que está haciendo.

O al menos cree saberlo.

Pero la calle está totalmente desierta y el sol brilla con fuerza en la cima del cielo, ahora celeste como los ojos de Winry. Y a pesar de que los rayos llegan con fuerza, el aire está un poco frío y una brisa sopla de vez en vez sólo para causarle un par de escalofríos.

—Estúpido invierno, ¿cierto, Win?

Y mira de reojo cómo Winry duerme sentada en la banca de ésa solitaria parada de autobús y sonríe levemente.

—Esto está mal.

Se repite una y otra vez, despacio, con la voz suave porque no quiere (y quiere) que Winry se despierte. Le mira de soslayo otra vez y puede ver en sus mejillas un tono rojizo que le dice a Edward que estuvo llorando. Se pregunta por un segundo si ha sido por su culpa, y es cuando la idea de Winry sufriendo por sus acciones cruza por su cabeza, que sonríe casi imperceptiblemente ante la posibilidad de que ella sintiera _algo_ por él.

—Muy mal.

Y cierra los ojos con fuerza porque ya se está yendo por las ramas y

 _está mal_.

Pero cuando ella sonríe entre sueños, y de sus labios de niña-adolescente se escapa una suave risa, es que Edward pierde totalmente el juico, y cegado, se acerca a ella y la besa.

—Perdón, hermano.

Susurra sobre los labios de ella, sus palabras se escapan y acarician la boca de Winry como una pluma, sin embargo ella sigue durmiendo y soñando. Edward desliza sus dedos sobre el anillo de plata que lleva en la mano derecha y clava las uñas en su piel. Suspira, se lo quita y lo coloca en el dedo índice de Winry mientras susurra con la voz apagada la inscripción en la plata.

" _No lo olvides"._

Los ojos dorados de Edward no brillan y se disculpa una y otra vez al viento, mira a Winry por largos segundos y sin poder hacer algo más,

( _porque esto está mal_ )

Edward se levanta y se va.

—Señor… Sol, por… _por favor_ …

Y Winry se revuelve en la banca y los pájaros no dejan de cantarle.

* * *

—Hermano, a que no adivinas a quién vi ayer.

Alphonse le golpea despacio el hombro a Edward y por un momento se asusta cuando le ve totalmente ido, echado en el sofá de la sala, mirando al fuego bailar en la chimenea sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Alphonse abre los ojos grandes y zarandea por los hombros a Edward.

—¡Hermano!

Edward parece espabilar y es como si respirara de nuevo después de haber estado aguantándose durante horas, mira a su hermano menor y se esfuerza en sonreír.

—¿A quién?

Alphonse se tranquiliza y hace como que nada ha pasado.

—Ah, a Winry. La vi saliendo de su escuela y…

Edward cierra el puño y lo aprieta con fuerza, tragándose otra vez las ganas de

(¿ _ser feliz_?)

—… Realmente… Gracias por dejármela a mí, hermano. Cuando me la presentaste aquél día me sentí muy frustrado porque pensé "Edward la quiere para ella"…

Edward cierra los ojos y se golpea internamente, porque Alphonse está feliz y maldita sea, _eso es lo que importa_.

—Qué dices, después haber pasado días escuchándote hablar de "la chica rubia del Instituto Mixto de Amestris", cómo no hacerlo. Además era sólo una amiga.

Alphonse ríe suavemente.

—Aunque sé que quizás me pasé un poco al pedirte que no la veas más… Es que, ya sabes, las chicas suelen preferirte a ti, Ed…

La leña en la chimenea se quiebra y el sonido inunda la solitaria sala.

—Me gustaría acercarme a ella, pero aún no reúno la valentía suficiente —Alphonse se ruboriza y ríe y se va a su habitación dejando a Edward solo otra vez.

(¿realmente estuvo acompañado alguna vez?)

Y las llamas refulgentes que bailan entre las cenizas de la chimenea se adueñan de la mirada de Edward otra vez y siente que su corazón arde junto a la leña.

—Mi propia… ¿felicidad?

Y Edward lleva sus ojos al techo y los pierde en ningún lado, piensa por un momento en qué pasaría si fuera egoísta por una sola vez en su vida y buscase la felicidad para su propio corazón en lugar que para el de Alphonse.

* * *

Los copos de nieve caen con lentitud, se deslizan por el aire y bajan escalón por escalón. Son tan pequeños y a la vez son tan complicados que Winry los mira fascinada. Y es que ellos no son como el Señor Sol, que es siempre igual y te sonríe todos los días con la misma sonrisa radiante y los ojos amarillos desprendiendo calor. No, no lo son.

Winry ve su respiración volverse vaho y se enrolla la bufanda de lana color café alrededor del cuello. Sus manos están frías, y es que se ha olvidado los guantes en casa. Termina de cerrar la puerta del gimnasio escolar con cuidado y camina por el patio jugando distraídamente con la nieve a sus pies. No es que la fiesta de navidad que organizó el comité escolar esté aburrida, es sólo que ella no está de ánimos para festejar. Cuando sale del territorio del instituto y el cielo nocturno la envuelve por completo y la calle que parece brillar con el reflejo de los copos de nieve contra los faros le da la bienvenida, Winry borra la sonrisa que mantenía por educación y saca las manos de los bolsillos porque ya no le importa el frío.

Camina en dirección a la parada de autobús y espera coger el último que va hasta la parada donde toma el bus por la mañana.

Suspira de vez en vez y el vaho se forma frente a su rostro sólo para mostrarle que realmente sigue respirando.

Y de repente, Winry siente que alguien dice su nombre. Se voltea con lentitud y sin ninguna clase de temor y vuelve a la realidad al ver al pequeño Alphonse mirarle con las mejillas de color rojo.

—Winry Rockbell.

Aunque siente un sabor agrio en la garganta, sólo le mira a los ojos sin expresión alguna y ya.

—Alphonse, ¿cierto?

Él asiente ilusionado porque ella ha recordado su nombre y su corazón salta ante la posibilidad de que ella también le quiera. Camina por la calle que se tiñe del color negro del cielo e ignora el hielo que puede hacerle caer y corre hacia ella.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Alphonse invita a Winry a correrse de la calle y ella simplemente le sigue, sin sonreír y con los ojos celestes de un celeste apagado, como un cielo en mediodía en medio de una tormenta de nieve.

Ambos caminan en silencio. La respiración de él tiembla y ella parece caminar dormida, sus pies sólo siguen la figura de Alphonse por puro reflejo y la nieve cae frente a ellos. Pasan la parada a la que Winry iba y voltea y la mira sin inmutarse. No se detiene y tampoco le dice algo a Alphonse.

Por alguna razón, no quiere hablar con él.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte, Winry Rockbell.

—Dime sólo Winry —ella responde, la curiosidad en su corazón no surge ante las palabras de Alphonse y no siente nada por el nerviosismo en su voz.

Ella se detiene y Alphonse voltea a verle. El silencio se adueña del aire y los copos de nieve caen uno a uno y pintan todo de blanco. Winry parece despertar cuando un copo cae justo sobre su nariz, alza la vista y por primera vez mira a Alphonse realmente.

Su corazón se encoje cuando le ve con las mejillas rojas y Winry está segura de que si lleva las manos a ellas, estarán calientes. Sin embargo, se queda quieta, estática y Alphonse junta el valor para sostenerle la mirada.

—Te he visto… hace tiempo, saliendo de tu instituto —Alphonse comienza y se apresura a corregir—. Ha sido pura casualidad, yo pasaba por allí y desde la primera vez que te vi, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti… Winry —Alphonse dice el nombre de la chica con toda la dulzura en su voz.

Winry agacha la mirada porque sabe qué es lo que sigue. No está siendo presumida, pero puede sentir en cómo le habla Alphonse, que la conversación no acaba allí.

—Y cuando no te veía, yo… Realmente quería ver tus ojos, tu sonrisa… —Alphonse traga saliva, nervioso—. Y el sólo saber que estabas allí, me calmaba. Mi corazón me dolía pero se sentía tan…

Y en ése momento, las palabras de Alphonse se cortan tan de repente como si el filo de unas tijeras se hubiera deslizado por el hilo más fino de su voz. Winry se ha llevado la mano al rostro para limpiarse la punta de la nariz y Alphonse lo ha visto. Ha visto la plata resplandecer contra el brillo de la luna, ha visto las palabras escritas en el anillo y se clavan en sus ojos miel, se hunden y parecen cavar hondo y destruir la realidad que él cree es cierta. En un impulso toma la muñeca de Winry y ella abre los ojos grandes, asustada.

—¿Has estado con él, cierto? —exclama con furia y Winry se pregunta a dónde se ha ido el tono cargado de dulzura de su voz y porqué sus ojos ya no son hermosamente miel sino de un feo marrón cargado de odio y envidia.

Winry forcejea y él la suelta de pronto, provocando que ella tambalee pero no caiga.

—Él lo prometió, ¡me mintió!

Por un momento en todo lo que piensa Winry es

¿ _Qué_?

—¡Este es su anillo!

Winry está muda, no sabe cómo reaccionar, las palabras que hace un segundo sonaban tan armoniosas de repente se han corrompido y ¿ _es ése Alphonse_?

—¿Cuándo lo has visto? ¿Cuándo se encontraron? —parece que Alphonse ha dejado de respirar y Winry está segura de que el vaho se ha dejado de formar frente a él. Le mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con el aire frío de invierno calándole la piel de las manos.

Alphonse se desespera ante el silencio de Winry y los copos de nieve caen con más intensidad, como si ellos representaran de alguna forma los sentimientos de Alphonse. Winry se lleva inconscientemente los dedos helados a la plata del anillo. Y lo cierto es que Winry no sabe, sólo se ha limitado a aceptar y agradecer y desear volver a ver a Edward.

—Yo… No lo sé, me dormí en la parada de autobuses y cuando me desperté, el anillo estaba allí.

Aquella vez, en la parada de buses, cuando Winry sintió algo apretarle ligeramente el índice y pudo sentir con los dedos la calidez de Edward que todavía no se había desprendido de la plata, y por sus ojos se cruzó ése curioso _No lo olvides_ ; Winry lloró. Y

(¿ _por qué me haces esto_?)

Winry se forzó a no hacerse preguntas, porque Edward iba y venía e iba de vuelta y Winry era como el Señor Sol, siempre estaba allí, esperando, sintiendo con todo su corazón.

Aún así, no se quitó el anillo en ningún momento.

—¿Estaba allí? Simplemente… ¿Así de sencillo? —la exasperación de Alphonse se refleja en sus ojos como espejos.

Winry ve frente a ella los copos de nieve caer con desesperación.

De repente, el vaho parece volver a salir de entre los labios de Alphonse. Winry se relaja y le mira con los ojos cargados de confusión, Alphonse suspira una vez, dos, tres veces más; se ha dado cuenta de sus acciones. Evita mirarle a los ojos porque de pronto se siente tan tonto, tan traicionado, tan engañado, tan utilizado.

Y lo cierto es que solamente está siendo egoísta.

Pero eso, Alphonse no lo sabe.

Winry siente algo pesado en el pecho, porque ciertamente no entiende qué está sucediendo, pero algo le dice que debe hacer algo, que la nieve va a caer con más intensidad

(pero no sobre ella)

—¡Alph-!

Sin embargo, Alphonse se ha ido corriendo, sin importarle el hielo sobre la calle, él ha desaparecido.

Y Winry sólo se pregunta qué hacer ahora.

* * *

Las leñas crujen dentro del fuego que arde y da calor a la solitaria casa.

Alphonse se hecha sobre el sillón y se cubre el rostro con ambas manos; aún no se ha quitado el abrigo y los guantes. Edward no está, así que no hay nadie en casa. La chimenea calienta la sala y parece absurdo porque Alphonse está casi cubierto de nieve y agua y sus dedos están entumecidos; no _siente_ ése calor. Desliza sus manos desde su cara hasta el almohadón color borgoña más cercano y lo aprieta con todas sus fuerzas.

Quiere gritar pero no lo hace, se contiene y se traga las palabras y se deslizan desde su garganta hasta su corazón, a pesar de que no hay nadie en casa, Alphonse calla.

Porque ya ha dicho suficiente, y a la persona equivocada.

Se muerde el labio inferior mientras la escena de él gritándole a Winry se reproduce una y otra vez en su cabeza que parece un total torbellino.

Desliza sus ojos que ya no son ni de ése dulce color miel ni tampoco son de un feo marrón, por la sala y se detienen en una de las fotografías que descansan y parecen observar todo desde la repisa de la chimenea. Se acerca a ella y paso a paso se va quitando el abrigo y lo tira en el suelo, la nieve en sus botas se derrite al sentir el calor del fuego y dejan un camino de agua, Alphonse se quita los guantes y saca la fotografía del marco de madera que le protege. Siente con los dedos helados, apenas, pero siente la antigüedad de ésa foto y todos los recuerdas que conlleva.

Los dos niños que sonríen en la fotografía parecen mirarle ajenos a todo y Alphonse grita todo lo que ha estado callando.

(¿ _realmente alguna vez calló algo_?)

Aprieta la fotografía y la imagen se dobla, se arruina y se pierde, las sonrisas de los niños se han convertido en feas muecas y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, Alphonse ha arrojado la fotografía al fuego.

—Tú… Hermano, hiciste una promesa, le diste… ¡le diste el anillo de mamá! ¡Yo realmente la quería! ¡Realmente la quiero! ¿No pensaste en mí, cierto? Incluso si ella te gustaba, ¡me lo prometiste!

Las llamas aceptan con intensidad la fotografía y se alzan mientras Alphonse aprieta los puños y maldice mil veces más.

 _"¿Vas a tirar a la basura todo lo que él ha hecho por ti?"_

De repente, Alphonse siente una voz que pronuncia las palabras que su corazón teme oír. Se cubre los oídos y sacude la cabeza.

—¡No! Yo… Nunca.

La que le habla es la voz del hombre que le abandonó cuando era un niño.

—Nunca lo haría…

Y Alphonse deja caer sobre sus rodillas todo el peso de su cuerpo cansado, frío, tiembla y está destruido. Solloza. Se lleva las manos al rostro y llora amargas lágrimas que en el suelo, se funden con el hielo derretido. Está confundido, los sentimientos se mezclan en su interior como la nieve volviéndose agua, su corazón oscila entre angustia, culpa y enfado.

 _(es la voz de Hohenheim)._

Edward se ha escapado de casa.

No sabe a dónde ir, no sabe con exactitud si hizo lo correcto. Él jamás ha huido.

Incluso cuando Trisha murió y él era sólo un niño lleno de sueños e historias de aventuras y fantasías que al final resultaron ser falsas, él o dio un sólo paso hacia atrás. Aun cuando vieron quemarse uno a uno los recuerdos de la casa en la que crecieron, aun cuando vieron su infancia volverse polvo y olvidarse junto a los escombros. Aun cuando Hohenheim nunca volvió.

Edward nunca huyó.

(pero Edward está cansado).

Camina bajo las luces de los faroles que iluminan con tibieza y su luz casi anaranjada la nieve que congela los alrededores. La calle está desierta, tanto así que casi puede ver a la luna y a las estrellas reflejadas en el asfalto. Hace frío, sin embargo, Edward parece ajeno a todo.

Un sinfín de sentimientos que no logra identificar del todo le araña el interior. La culpa por haber abandonado a Alphonse, la sensación de haberle traicionado le quema la garganta.

(¿realmente le ha traicionado?)

—¿He pensado... He pensado alguna vez, en algo más que en tí, hermano?

Edward habla consigo mismo, o con las estrellas, o con la nieve. O quizás con nadie. O quizás con todos.

Poco a poco, comienza a darse cuenta, de que ha entregado su vida y su alma y su corazón por Alphonse. Y, oh, no lo lamenta, es su hermano. Su única familia. _Pero_

—¿Qué se sentirá buscar mi propia felicidad?

Siempre hay "peros".

* * *

Winry siente que su corazón duele.

La incertidumbre y la impotencia de no saber qué hacer, qué pensar y qué va a suceder le arruinan la cabeza. Está parada, sola y completamente estática, abrumada, mirando el camino por el que se ha marchado Alphonse, se pregunta una y otra vez cuándo las cosas se volvieron tan complicadas. La culpa le llena hasta desbordar, ¿era eso lo que quería? Siente que inconscientemente ha tomado el lazo que une a Edward y a Alphonse y lo ha estrujado y roto en cientos de pedazos que se han quemado con la ilusión de un amor no correspondido.

¿Qué puede hacer ahora?

¿Hay alguna manera de reparar sus errores?

¿No va a… no va a poder volver a ver a Edward nunca más?

Winry siente que se queda sin aire. De repente se lleva la mano al pecho y hunde las uñas en el lugar donde va su corazón. Duele, y da miedo. El sólo pensar en aquello. Winry comienza a respirar agitadamente, el aire helado se ha adueñado de su piel y sus dedos entumecidos tiemblan pero no de frío.

Winry sólo quiere que las cosas sean como antes.

Comienza a caminar, no sabe con exactitud a dónde va, sólo deja que sus pies la guíen. No puede quedarse quieta y continuar pensando en Edward, ya no más. Ya ha tenido suficiente.

Sin embargo, su propio corazón le traiciona al darse cuenta de que ha llegado al parque. Al mismo parque en el que todo comenzó, el mismo sitio en el que las estrellas adquirieron otro significado y el mismo sitio en el que sus sentimientos tomaron otra dirección.

El parque está tan tranquilo. Tan solitario. La nieve sigue cayendo y hoja a hoja vuelve blancos los árboles que en algún momento fueron tan coloridos. Todo parece apagarse. Incluso las estrellas que brillan distantes en ése momento se sienten como pequeños puntos grises que se desparraman en el cielo y se funden con los copos de nieve. Winry se siente extraña, siente que desencaja en ésa paz. Se acerca al agua que ahora está congelada y se pregunta qué ha pasado con los patos. Se agacha para tocar el hielo y desliza sus dedos por la superficie fría, pero Winry no lo sabe porque casi no lo siente y para ella todo es igual, monocromático. Inconscientemente, hace presión y el hielo se rompe, primero se dibujan grietas, una a una, y luego se quiebra, el agua está a punto de tocarle pero se apresura en apartar la mano. Se levanta y da un par de pasos hacia atrás, de repente vuelve completamente a sus sentidos. Una pequeña gota de agua le ha llegado a tocar y como si le hubieran pinchado con una aguja de metal, el dolor del frío se esparce desde sus manos y poco a poco al resto de su cuerpo. Winry se encoje en sí misma e intenta coger todo el calor que le queda, sin embargo, no es demasiado. Se envuelve una mano con la otra y cuando roza la plata del anillo de Edward con la punta de los dedos, parece sentir, al menos por un instante, la calidez de Edward. Se lleva las manos a la boca y cierra los ojos con calma, suavemente sus labios besan la inscripción que aún en ésos momentos le llena de curiosidad y el _No lo olvides_ parece introducirse dentro suyo y volverse una sombra detrás de todas sus penas.

—Es el momento de decir adiós… —Winry habla y sus ojos se nublan—. Incluso luego de todo lo que ha pasado, es gracioso… Porque sigo pensando que todavía hay una posibilidad…

Hace una pausa. No va a llorar.

—Lo lamento mucho, lamento haber sido tan ingenua. Me gustaría verte una vez más, poder decírtelo en la cara-

—Entonces hazlo.

Winry se estremece y voltea, por un momento todo parece volverse más lento. Incluso la nieve, como si las manecillas del reloj también se hubieran congelado, el celeste y el dorado chocan y la voz de Winry se quiebra en el momento en el que la voz de Edward se apodera del aire y corta con el filo de la profundidad de sus sentimientos las palabras de Winry.

—Pero antes, déjame decirte algo —su voz suena agitada, el vaho se forma frente a su rostro y sus mejillas rojas delatan su situación. Ha estado corriendo, sus pies simplemente le habían llevado allí, como si la misma luna se lo hubiese susurrado, sintió una corazonada, un presentimiento. Ciertamente, no esperaba encontrarla, pero allí estaba.

Winry le mira sin decir nada, Edward se acerca a ella y paso a paso las huellas en la nieve se marcan mostrando el camino de sus intenciones.

—Toda mi vida, desde que mamá murió, lo único que he hecho ha sido cuidar a Alphonse. Desde pequeños, incluso cuando mis heridas también dolían, con tal de verle sonreír, era capaz de cualquier cosa. No me arrepiento de nada, Alphonse es… mi única familia.

Winry agacha la mirada, un sólo paso los separa.

—Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que… no puedo seguir dejando de lado mi felicidad. Y mi felicidad, en estos momentos… sé que mi felicidad eres tú.

Edward envuelve las manos de Winry y parece devolverles el color, la vida, de alguna manera, la calidez vuelve a su cuerpo.

—Es por eso que no puedo seguir atándome a cosas del pasado. Debo dejarlas ir —desliza con cuidado el anillo de plata y antes de que Winry pudiera siquiera darse cuenta, Edward aprieta el puño con él adentro.

Lo ha arrojado de golpe, y con tanta fuerza, que el débil hielo se rompe y la plata se pierde entre el frío, tan rápido que por un segundo se pregunta si realmente existió en algún momento.

—No lo olvides… ¿qué? —Winry habla con suavidad, acabando con el silencio que se ha formado. Edward la mira fijo, el fuego en sus ojos está medio-apagado y Winry siente la necesidad de devolverle la luz.

—Nuestros errores —deja de observarle ahora, el lago ha captado su atención. Edward se sienta en la nieve, Winry le mira desde arriba, el cabello rubio revolviéndose con la brisa y los copos de nieve derritiéndose en su piel—. Ése anillo era de mi mamá, solía tener otro significado; mi padre se lo dio antes de irse, "no olvides mi amor por ti" —Edward cerró los ojos, irritado y Winry se sentó a su lado—. Cuando Alphonse y yo nos quedamos solos, se volvió un recordatorio de todo lo malo que había sucedido. Pensé que dándotelo, la carga se sentiría menos pesada. Jamás he compartido el dolor, Alphonse siempre ha sido mi prioridad y de repente, tú eras lo que él quería pero…

Winry le roza la mano con los dedos, insegura, el gesto parece reconfortarle un poco. Toda ésa situación, es demasiado para cualquiera. Nadie debería pasar por algo como aquello y ella se siente impotente porque es una desconocida en la historia de su infancia y al mismo tiempo es la razón de lo malo que ha pasado ahora.

—Yo también te quiero.

Se miran a los ojos otra vez y es curioso cómo en ésos meses en los que se han conocido, aquél gesto, mirarse, se ha vuelto tan importante para ellos. Winry llora, porque sabe lo que sus palabras significan y no quiere, no quiere alejarse de él. Y si hubiese sabido que tener su encuentro de protagonista de novela romántica _dolería tanto_ , jamás lo hubiera deseado. Pero es lo correcto.

(Y Edward siempre ha hecho lo correcto).

* * *

Para cuando los hermanos se reencuentran, ya ha dejado de nevar. Edward se ha encontrado con su hermano pequeño durmiendo en el sofá de la sala, la chimenea apagándose y su ropa tirada en el suelo. Ha encendido el fuego otra vez y pronto Alphonse estuvo cubierto con una manta. Se sienta junto a él, observando la soledad de la habitación, se percata de que una fotografía falta. Se acerca a la chimenea y efectivamente, el marco vacío parece reclamar lo que extraña. Toca la madera por unos instantes, recuerda a la perfección de qué fotografía se trata y cuándo la han tomado. Eran tan pequeños en aquél entonces, tan inocentes y llenos de curiosidad. Edward cierra los ojos, calmado, a pesar de todo, comprende los sentimientos de su hermano y no le juzga, nunca ha podido hacerlo. Voltea con lentitud y le ve sentado en el sillón, se abraza a la manta como si fuera un niño otra vez y no dice nada, pero sus ojos destilan cierto sentimiento que Edward odia ver. Es igual a aquella vez cuando Hohenheim desapareció, es igual a aquella vez cuando su madre murió, es ésa mirada que le dice que le necesita. Y Edward se acerca, con las intenciones de volver al lugar donde estaban antes de conocer a Winry, con las intenciones de volver el tiempo atrás y hacer de cuenta que nada ha sucedido. Sin embargo, la voz de su hermano le detiene.

—Lo lamento.

La leña cruje y las cenizas de la fotografía se mezclan con el fuego y se vuelven una sola cosa. Edward está sorprendido, pero no lo deja ver.

—La fotografía… Fue un impulso, me arrepiento —Alphonse aparta la manta y Edward nota que Alphonse ha dejado de ser un niño y quizás, ya no necesita tanto de él.

—Yo-

—Espera, no he acabado —su voz es tranquila, como siempre lo ha sido, Edward está agradecido de ver que lo que sea que haya sentido antes, aquél enojo, ha desaparecido y comienza a pensar que quizás pueden continuar caminando hacia adelante—. También lamento… lamente haberte puesto en esta situación… A ti y a Winry, hermano yo… estoy muy agradecido con lo que siempre has hecho por mí, y nada va a cambiar eso.

La media sonrisa que se dibuja en el rostro de su hermano pequeño es suficiente para hacerle feliz y se acerca con el brazo extendido y la mano cerrada en un puño. Alphonse ahoga una risa y chocan sus manos, como lo han hecho siempre que deciden que son más fuertes que lo que sea que intenta derribarlos.

—Y, ¿sabes? Si realmente quieres tanto a Winry, entonces puedes intentarlo con ella, te doy mi permiso —Alphonse comenta medio en burla y Edward le mira con una cara de pocos amigos fingida.

Puede que haya cosas que todavía están inconclusas, y quizás todavía duele un poco, pero Alphonse está dispuesto a seguir el ejemplo de la persona que más ha admirado toda su vida.

(O al menos, lo intentará).

* * *

El Señor Sol se ha levantado temprano otra vez. Como todos los días, como todas las mañanas desde siempre, está allí, radiante y esquivando las nubes. Winry también está allí. Han pasado cuatro difíciles días desde su último encuentro con los hermanos y ha intentado mantener la calma. Se ha llenado de libros y enciclopedias, estudiando sin parar, tratando de no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Ya está lo suficientemente mareada y por primera vez, su futuro se vislumbra tan impredecible que tiene miedo, porque está acostumbrada a su aburrida rutina matutina y tener los sentimientos controlados pero últimamente ya no sabe qué puede esperarle a la vuelta de la esquina, y a pesar de que al comienzo estaba emocionada por ello, ahora duele, duele esperar.

Ve el autobús a la distancia, cómo se acerca con rapidez y en ése corto período de tiempo recuerda el día en el que todo comenzó. Puede sentir como si lo estuviera viviendo, la calidez de aquella mirada que nunca imaginó, se volvería tan importante para ella. Toma la mochila azul eléctrico y se levanta de la banca de la parada. El bus se detiene frente a ella y en ése momento, como volviendo en el tiempo, vuelve a aquella mañana soleada. Edward le mira directo a los ojos, sin alguna clase de duda, baja tan rápido como una súbita lluvia, la coge del brazo y la lleva corriendo de aquél lugar. Winry no reacciona, sus piernas se mueven detrás de él y le observa como sin creer que esta sea la realidad. Corren hacia el parque y la nieve a sus pies cruje y el sonido se olvida entre la risa de Edward.

De repente se detiene y se quita la capucha roja mientras voltea a verle. Winry no puede salir de su asombro, respira agitadamente pero no deja de verle. Edward se rasca la nuca un tanto incómodo y le sonríe como sólo él sabe hacer.

—Parece que has visto un fantasma —y su risa suena tan casual y tan tranquila que de pronto Winry frunce el entrecejo y siente cómo una frustración incómoda crece en su interior.

El golpe es directo. Edward se soba la cabeza y Winry está echando humos. No es la primera vez que le golpea, pero es la primera vez que está realmente enojada con él.

(Aunque, lo cierto es que Winry también está demasiado feliz).

—¿Qué sucede contigo? Ya te he dicho mil veces que tu mano parece hecha de hierro —le mira como retándole y a Winry no podría importarle menos.

Está ahí, ésa luz, ésa calidez, está ahí. Como si nunca se hubiera ido, Winry casi puede sentirla rozando sus mejillas, y se siente tan bien, que no quiere hacerse a la idea de que pueda desaparecer de nuevo. Y por primera vez agradece ser como el Señor Sol y tener la paciencia para esperarle, entonces le toma las manos y lo abraza de repente. Edward tarda en reaccionar pero corresponde cuando puede. Winry no quiere dejarle ir, no va a permitirlo. Piensa que ya no será como las nubes, escapándose con los minutos, o como la lluvia, yendo y viniendo; Winry piensa y desea y anhela que Edward se convierta en su cielo, en el cielo en el que ella pueda descansar como el Señor Sol y así estar siempre juntos. Es cursi, quizás, pero por dentro, Edward desea lo mismo. Y aquél abrazo, les reconforta y les canta en el oído que todo comenzará a mejorar.

Incluso cuando hayan cosas que sean imposibles de olvidar, Winry sabe, y Edward sabe, que la nieve también comenzará a derretirse.

 **.**

 **.**

— **Fin—**

* * *

 **Shot viejo que comencé a escribir allá por 2013 pero acabé creo que ¿este año? Así que por eso creo que el final está más bonito que el resto. No pensaba subirlo, pero terminé convenciéndome a mí misma. El EdWin me puede, como siempre~**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Un beso~**


End file.
